You fill the hole in my heart
by XxPetraforlifexX
Summary: Set two months, after Wally's death. Artemis is still reeling from the aftermath of his death. One day Dick Grayson comes to visit her, and tries to console her. But is it wrong to find comfort in her dead boyfriends best friend? Artemis/Nightwing, Traught


You fill the hole in my heart

Author's note: Ok, ok I know what you guys are thinking, last week I said that I was thinking about writing a Miraculous Ladybug fan fic, but I decided against it for now. Don't worry I'll eventually do one I was just in the mood to write something about Young Justice. I'm trying to get a couple of stories written before school starts, just in case it's a lot more work than I'm expecting. Hopefully it won't be, but just in case I want to be prepared. Also it's currently Wednesday, and my family and I are planning on going to either six flags or hurricane harbor on Friday, and I'm kind of mentally freaking out about the fact that I'm probably going to have to go on some rollercoasters, lol. Anyways let's get onto the story.

Takes place two months, after Wally dies in season 2, and Artemis also knows Nightwing's true identity.

Ever since Wally's death I haven't been the same, and I don't know if I ever will be. I keep telling myself that I should move on, and the moping around all day long isn't going to bring him back, but it feels like I'm emotionally and physically scarred. I hope that this feeling of loss goes away, soon. And I know that it might be selfish to want that, but it's extremely difficult to live with the weight of his death on me at all times. I know that I couldn't have done anything to stop him from doing what he did, it was completely up to him, but maybe just maybe I could've talked him out of it. And then I realize that I never could talk Wally out of doing anything. After five years, of being on this team, and fighting crime, and everything in between, the one thing that I've learned is that people die. And there's nothing that you can do about it, you just have to move on with your life, and act like it never happened, even though it did. It's kind of a messed up circumstance. I don't know how other people act like death is an everyday thing, sure it is, but when someone so close to you dies you should mourn their death. Shouldn't you? Suddenly there's a knock at my apartment door. Who would be banging on my door at nine o'clock at night? I quickly get up from my seat on the couch and walk over to the front door. I turn the door handle slowly, and open the door. I'm thoroughly shocked when I see who's standing there. Dick Grayson. Out of all of the people who I thought would've been banging on my door at nine at night, I would've never guessed that it would be him.

"Hey Artemis."

"Hey."

"I hope that this is ok, I just wanted to see how you were holding up."

"It's perfectly fine, I could use some socialization." I step to the side of the door frame to let him in

He steps inside and I close the door behind him.

"So how are you holding up?" He asks as I sit down on the couch

"If I'm being honest, not that well."

He comes to sit next to me.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, I mean I feel like everyone else but me has moved on from his death. And I've been left behind. Should I feel this way? Or am I just being irrational?"

"You're not being irrational, Artemis, you loved him. It's completely different than mourning a friend."

"Are you sure? I mean, I just…" I pause to keep the tears that have welled up in my eyes from spilling down my face "I feel awful."

I cover my face with my hands. I don't know why I'm pouring my heart out to him, but it somehow feels good, just talking to someone who will listen.

He sets a hand on shoulder "Hey, it's alright. I understand how you feel Wally was my best friend. Losing him was terrible. Every single time that there's a mission there's a chance that someone isn't going to make it back. We never expect anyone to die, so when someone does. It's shocking. And the hardest part about being the leader of a team is that their death is ultimately on me, if I had done something differently. Maybe he wouldn't have come to fight that fight, and he'd still be alive. Every time I send someone out into the field I risk their life, I risked you're life, you could've died after we faked your death. I was scared to death that you might have been discovered."

I lift up my head, to look at him.

"The point is, is that it's alright to be distraught."

I can't help but to start laughing at his comment.

"What? What's so funny?" He asks while smiling

"Nothing, it's just that a couple of years ago you were telling me, to get traught or get dead. It's funny to think about how much you've changed."

"You remember that?"

"Of course, I remember."

We sit in silence for a few moments, before someone speaks.

"You really do know how to make someone feel better." I say

"Thanks, I'll always be here for you."

I give him a faint smile, and he sets his hand on mine and gives it a light squeeze. I quickly interlace my fingers with his. He purses his lips, almost like he feels as though we shouldn't be doing this.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Nothing."

I narrow my eyes at him, before slowing resting my head on his shoulder. I bring my knees up so that they now sit on the couch.

"Will you stay with me, tonight?"

He hesitates, before replying "Of course."

He removes his hand from mine, and wraps his arm around my shoulders. I snuggle into his chest, and savor the warmth that he holds. It isn't long before I'm slowing drifting off to sleep and the last thought that I have before I do is, could he fill the hole in my heart?

Authors ending note: And there you have it, I know you guys are probably upset that there isn't a kiss scene in this one. But I didn't want it to seem as though she was moving on from Wally so quickly. I hope that you guys liked it anyways. Don't forget to review and favorite if you liked it, and even if you didn't like it constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
